russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC launching TreseBella airs first time in primetime telenovela 'The Two Sides of Ana'
May 3, 2014 TreseBella, which is merging with the premiere of Mexican telenovelas and the home of Asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan. We'll give you updates on IBC's Mexicanovelas and Asian dramas, news on telenovela and Asianovela stars and good vibes in feel good habit. I'm so excited for IBC-13's comeback as The Kapinoy Network through the years of 1970's and 1980's which is sequestered by the government. Due to its massive successes as the nation's number 3 network, since IBC-13 once again becoming from the sequestered media network is now into the giant broadcast network, just like ABS-CBN and GMA recently to concentrate on the giant networks as well. The sequestered TV network is now very aggressive in making its presence felt on primetime as TreseBella with the premiere of its first time in Mexican import on primetime telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana), back to back with the pilot of its primetime religion adventurserye Carita de Angel, the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love, the heart-warming dramaserye Your Heart, My Love and the most anticipated new Koreanovela Spy Myung-wol will surely endear Koreanovela fans of all ages as part of the new kid on the block of ATC @ IBC called TreseBella. The Kapinoy network is decided to pit Primetime Bida of ABS-CBN and Telebabad of GMA-7 via Kapinoy Primetime. More to come, IBC-13 is powered by ATC (Asian Television Content Corporation). Two thumbs up to ATC firm bringing new programs on the country's true #3 TV network IBC. Randy Topacio, the vice-president for sales and marketing at Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation. Thanks ATC for the new image of the true traditional No.3 TV Network in the country since 1998. In terms of ratings and an equally good innovations of to the two behemoths that is ABS-CBN and GMA. IBC-13 also enjoyed the best of both worlds as they have talents from both 2 and 7 for their own shows. They noted that over the past 18 years, IBC-13 has significantly increased its viewership ratings and has established its position as a strong number three in the country’s Philippine television industry. This, they said, is evidenced by the rise of IBC-13's number 1 programs are the PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar as the top rating programs for primetime weekends, as well as Express Balita and Janella in Wonderland for weekday primetime. The local broadcasting industry is currently dominated by ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network Inc. Starting this Monday, the no.3 network will pit six series against the more established line-up of ABS-CBN and GMA — IBC is now offering six TV series on primetime, Carita de Ange''l (Mutya Orquia), the top-rating fantaserye ''Janella in Wondeland (Janella Salvador), a kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes), the heart-warming dramaserye Your Heart, My Love (Claudine Barretto, Diether Ocampo, Christopher de Leon and Diether Ocampo), The Two Sides of Ana (Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya) offers an explosive Mexicanovela on primetime and ending with the most anticipated new Koreanovela Spy Myung-wol. The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) is the Kapinoy network's first-ever telenovela of TreseBella which will pit against ABS-CBN's Pinoy Big Brother All In and GMA-7's The Successful Perezes. Twice the drama, twice the excitement and twice nightly. A story of a girl named Ana, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya lead the cast of this new series. Catch the intense drama of The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) is on Mondays to Fridays at 10:15PM premieres May 5 on TreseBella right after Your Heart, My Love on IBC′s Kapinoy Primetime block. Watch out for this new program to launch this May 2014 on IBC. Asian Television Content Phils. may change the landscape of the television industry. ATC has partnered with a Singaporean company to provide content on Channel 13 in various foreign and local TV programs. Call 553-0187. Limited airtime only. Aiming for the top It was just like the glory days. People were in their Philippine television at its best. Food and drinks overflowed and advertisers and friends came in full force for a look-see at the "re-launching" of IBC-13, The Kapinoy Network. It was a nostalgia affair for many familiar faces and old industry hands. That interest in the Canoy and Roa came back was keen was clear from the attendance at the party at the Hotel Intercontinental. People were standing shoulder to shoulder but stayed on Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13. Viva Entertainment chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. was all smiles, too, because it was a debut of sorts for his with all his new projects on Channel 13. The deal resulted in a new entertainment fare on primetime TV. Launching this May on Channel 13 primetime to make waves.﻿ IBC chairman Eric Canoy was in top form. So were three other VIPs of the evening. Man of the hour was, of course, Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO, in whose hands the Canoy and Roa have placed the gargantuan task of IBC's comeback. Boots, as always, remained calm and self-effacing but she was definitely in command. Visibily nervous, she admitted being exciting as any father would be over the birth of a child. IBC continues its competitive edge in the ratings race. The growth just can't be stopped, the station's upward trend continues. To be the number 3 network of Philppine television. Keep on watching for the best shows. Asian Television Content is about to change the face of Channel 13. Watch out for the launch of its new programming. Feeling like David amongst the Goliaths of the industry, according to ATC executives. Then there was Drew Arellano who emceed the presentation. Arellano is back to Channel 13 with his game show and if he plays his million-pesos right, he could very well be the next big name in TV game shows and program hosting. That he was asked to do the honors during the Kapinoy affair is an indication of how well the higher ups think of him. Meantime, it was good of Lito Ocampo Cruz, the executive vice president to admit that Channel 13 had much to do "scraping the bottom" as it does at the moment. Programs on IBC-13 would allow block time programming (the scheduling of saunter television programs back-to-back) “provided that it is focused on education, history, propagation of Philippine culture and high-quality entertainment.” But he was just as optimistic in saying that with better programs and the new management under Canoy and IBC Board of Directors, IBC-13 is well on its way to the top restricts its programming. Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha Through the years for IBC Channel 13 as it reels off a most promising season. Capping the "re-launching" of the newest network in Philippine television is Dingdong n' Lani, a musical-variety show to be presented at IBC studios on Sunday nights at 9:30 p.m. is hosted by the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha will highlight the musical talent. The show promises all the glitter the Kapinoy superstars can muster. The public is invited. Admission is free. Mutua Orquia For this season, Channel 13 has a roster of new programs that has ingredients of the top raters. The children's gospel adventurserye Carita de Angel (weeknights 5:45 p.m.) based on the 2000 hit telenovela. Top-billed by the sweetiest child actress Mutya Orquia known as Dulce Maria, with Cara Eriguel and Richard Quan. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador There she is Janella in Wonderland (weeknights 7:45 p.m.), a first-of-its-kind fantasy series starring the Asia's Teen Sweetheart turned a solo primetime princess Janella Salvador in the lead role played as Janella Bernardo, a girl who turned as a teen mermaid tale as the Princess of the Sea. Primetime prince Marlo Mortel will be joined with Salvador for the first fantaserye and most exciting refreshing cast are all-time favorites Victor Anastacio and Andrei Felix included in the cast reportedly the top-rated program during its timeslot. Mario Maurer Romantic comedy series Crazy Little Thing Called Love (weeknights 8:30 p.m.) starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer, drama queen Cristine Reyes and Maricar Reyes, it is based on the 2010 Thai hit film. This new Viva Television co-production will surely delight of those slice-of-life. Claudine Barretto and Diether ocampo The heart-warming drama series Your Heart, My Love (weeknights 9:15 p.m.) with a soap opera format combined the melodrama, action, thriller, romance and suspense. This primetime soap opera will be top-billed by the optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto, the box-office action star turned the king of Pinoy soap opera Raymart Santiago and Diether Ocampo. It also boosting with a powerhouse cast like Xyriel Manabat, Christopher de Leon, Cherry Pie Picache, Ronaldo Valdez, Sandy Andalong, Ian Veneracion, Ces Quesada, Juan Rodrigo, Princess Punzalan, Noel Trinidad, Jacklyn Jose, Izzy Canillo, Nathan Lopez, Abigail Macapagal, JC Tiuseco, Maxene Magalona, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Steven Silva, Joyce Jimenez, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Tetchie Agbayani, Andi Manzano, Maui Taylor, Elisse Joson, Bojo Molina, Ramil Rodriguez and Gardo Versoza with a special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla. Newest TreseBella on ATC @ IBC This is the first programming Channel 13 attempted to put in local and foreign entertainment in this generation. That telenovelas and Koreanovelas would air the network on weeknights on Kapinoy Primetime. Three of new programs of TreseBella will join IBC's primetime block starting Monday, May 5 on ATC @ IBC, including a first primetime Mexicanovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) at 10:15 p.m. which is top-billed by the Mexican superstars Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya and the South Korean packed drama series Spy Myung-wol at 10:45 p.m. which is starring Han Ye-seul, Eric Mun, and Lee Jin-wook. The May 5 premiere of TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana and Spy Myung-wol as part of a Kapinoy Primetime '''line-up with Mutya Orquia's ''Carita de Angel'', Janella Salvador-starrer ''Janella in Wonderland'', Mario Maurer's ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'', and Claudine Barretto's comeback soap ''Your Heart, My Love''. ''Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach'' Another '''Viva-IBC co-production Sandy's Romance (Saturdays 7:45 p.m.) as a drama anthology series starring Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach as the love-team for the lucky-sender love story of romance. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap The romantic feel-good sitcom habit Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturdays at 9:30 p.m.), top-billed by the comedy queen Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and newbie veteran actor Richard Yap (Sir Chief-Lim) that imparts of Filipino family values with a kilig moments as well. Happy TODAS gang of Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Victor Anastacio, Ya Chang and Elmo Magalona Happy TODAS (Saturdays at 11 p.m.), a late-night gag show promises to be the male version of the show. It will feature Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Victor Anastacio, Ya Chang and Elmo Magalona with a sexy ladies are Maui Taylor, Katya Santos and Yam Concepcion. Aki Torio as Tito, Ramon Bautista as Vic and Josh Padilla as Joey Sic O'Clock News Naman (weeknights 9:45 p.m.), a political satire with Ramon Bautista anchor on national and international news. Another first in sitcom every Saturday nights as Whattaboys (Saturdays 10:15 p.m.) is top-billed by the today's top stars AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio and Josh Padilla. Philippine show business continues to be a favorite showbiz news of those TV talk shows CelebrityDATCom is Channel 13's 60-minute entry into this battle of intrigues. It is hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas (Sundays at 4 to 5 p.m.). Lunch Break host Ryan Agoncillo Enjoy an afternoon of wholesome entertainment on the daily noontime variety show Lunch Break (weekdays 12:15 p.m. and Saturdays 12 noon) that will liven up your lunch time of fun. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, this is a program to competing with other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy with host Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado and Annabelle Rama. Drew Arellano (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar) and Robi Domingo (The Million Second Quiz) Weekend primetime game hit shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturdays at 6 p.m.) is hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz (Sundays at 7 p.m.) hosted by the Kapinoy homegrown actor Robi Domingo will win the million-peso prize of loan a money. The singing reality show Born to be a Superstar (Sundays 8:30 p.m.) for the singing contest is hosted by a young diva Anja Aguilar with a judges Paula Bianca, Sam Concepcion, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla, it aims to develop of the aspiring and young singers of the singing champions with the established young singers are Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, Shanne Velasco, Arvin Ventanilla and Paolo Antenorcruz. Other programs bound to get its share of viewers on Channel 13 include the comedy talk show Last Fool Show (Sundays 10:15 p.m.) hosted by Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez interview news-makers on current developments in their own inimitable way; the feel-good teen drama series Friends 4Ever (Saturday and Sunday 3 p.m.) is top-billed by the Kapinoy Talent Center's hottest teen stars Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga; and DMZ-TV (Saturday 8:30 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ 891), the dance music show with Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio. There's a local movies Viva Box Office (Sundays 10 a.m.) is the premier Tagalog movie slot with blockbuster hits of the country's hottest and brightest actors and actresses, a co-production of Viva Television. Every week brings a different movie genre that will surely entertain you and keep you glued to your seat that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry – Viva Films. Sunday Sinemaks (Sundays 10:45 p.m.) is your primetime brings once more to the TV screen such homegrown action blockbusters of Raymart Santiago, Fernando Poe, Jr., Bong Revilla, Cesar Montano, Ruby Fernandez, Phillip Salvador, Eddie Garcia, among others featuring Tagalog action films to watch your favorite action heroes and upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. And for the sports enthusiast - the PBA and NBA basketball games and the Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts (MMA) organization ONE FC. For news and current affairs, there is Express Balita which promises to give news on the spot that delivers the day's top stories in and around the country. It will be the full-hour TV network news in Filipino on primetime weeknights at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go know the details behind national issues and get first-hand accounts of the latest happenings. The late-night newscast News Team 13 (weeknights at 11:30 p.m.) which is anchored by Bernadette Sembrano and Jess Caduco that gives you the latest news in and around the globe. Bitag (Saturdays 5:30 p.m.), an investigative public service program hosted by the hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo, will look into the issues of real-time action and crime scene of trap. Good Take (Thursdays at 12 midnight), a program that highlights the achievements of individuals or groups that make them living heroes that viewers can emulate with host Cathy Eigenmann. Linawin Natin (Monday 12 midnight) which focused on the issues and programs of government with Jarius Bondoc. The weekend newscast Express Balita Weekend (Saturdays 12 midnight and Sundays 8 p.m.) is toppling the charts with anchor Vincent Santos and Amelyn Veloso. With a revitalized lineup of programs, Channel 13 can expect to at least in the running in the ratings game. The Kantar Media survey ratings should see Channel 13 making waves, to begin with.